Santa's Little Helper
by Fire Child
Summary: This is why Seiya shouldn't open large Christmas presents...


Santa's Little Helper

by FireChild

Rating: M 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM & Co. I just use them for fun. :D This fic was done as a bit of a challenge from a friend. She wanted Haruka wrapped and given to her. So tada! ; ) And please no flames about the pairing. H is M's, I know. : P

Seiya was somewhat excited at the thought of Christmas on Earth. Kinmoku had celebratory holidays, but nothing on the level of giving as with this planet's traditions. She had even gotten Taiki and Yaten to agree to exchange presents. She sat down happily and stared at the tree that Usagi-tachi had came and helped them set up. It was beautiful and festive with the gold bows and twinkling lights. Seiya smiled happily, thinking of the wonderful memories of the Christmas party they had held the night before. Even though he knew that they had no sign of their princess thus far and things were far worse than even she realized, she still felt there was a purpose for them being there at this planet, at this moment. She stood and went to the window, watching the falling snow cascade down past the windowpane and to the darkened streets below. It was barely evening, and Taiki and Yaten had gone out to dinner. Seiya hadn't much felt like going anywhere, so she stayed behind and enjoyed the few moments of quiet. She sighed wistfully, thinking of Kakyuu, and went back to the tree, surveying the packages scattered all underneath. There was so many! The others shouldn't have done so much. But Usagi had said they were just trying to make them feel welcome, even though this planet's senshi knew they missed home.

There was a knock at the door.

Seiya walked over and undid the lock. "Who is it?" she said, swallowing slightly. She sure hoped it wasn't rabid fans. They had tried their best to shield their identies when it came to the apartment where they lived.

"Delivery for one...Seiya Kou?"

Seiya was puzzled. A delivery for her? "Hai, that's me," she said, opening the door. The delivery boy looked shocked and surprised. "I thought...it was a joke...," he said lightly, before smiling and handing over a pen and clipboard. Seiya signed for the package. "Just uh..."

"Don't tell anyone anything," said the young boy, nodding his purple haired head. "Gotcha!" He looked pensive for a minute. "I really like your songs!" he said, heading back down the hallway at a quick pace. Seiya chuckled to herself slightly. Now that was new...a male fan...

The black haired female surveyed the box sitting in front of her. It was very large, and was wrapped in green Christmas paper with a large red velvet bow. Seiya peered at the tag, quietly protruding from underneath the large ribbon. "Merry Christmas!" was all it said. Seiya shrugged her shoulders and wondered how she was going to get this thing inside. She tugged at the edges. It wasn't as heavy as she thought it would be. Maybe this was a joke from Taiki and Yaten. They would do something like this... Those two could be quite the kidders if they wanted. Seiya remembered the palace kitchen incident with a passion... She shuddered and walking backwards with the box, sliding it across the hardwood floor of the forum. Finally the Starlight managed to get it inside. She relocked the door and looked again to the large present sitting next to her.

Debating about what to do, Seiya sat down on the couch after sliding the present closer to the tree. She was almost a little scared to open it, thinking of all the horror stories their managers had filled in their heads of gifts from fans. But what if it wasn't from a fan, but one of a fellow senshi? They wouldn't have gone to this much trouble, and surely they would have at least wrote their name on it. Maybe it was on the inside, Seiya deduced. And that left one answer: She had to open the huge thing.

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Seiya took to opening one of her first Christmas presents. She sat the decorative bow off to the side, and took to unwrapping the paper. It was then Seiya thought the box shook slightly. It startled the pop idol, but She shook it off. She was imagining things, she finally decided, and went back to ripping at the gift. She took off all the wrapping paper and was left now with this 6 foot white box with a spilt down it's middle, covered with tape. Cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper so Yaten wouldn't yell at her, Seiya trotted off to find scissors to take care of the tape.

After finally finding a pair in Taiki's bathroom, Seiya came back and began slicing at the tape. It was then he realized there was air holes in the box. This was slightly worrying as she sliced through the last of the tape. What was in this thing? Seiya gulped slightly and started to open the box, but a white fur trimmed, red velvet gloved appeared and pushed the box sides open. Seiya fell backwards onto the overstuffed suede couch. There had been someone in there! Out of the white box stepped a blonde haired woman with teal eyes. She was wearing a skimpy red outfit with white fur that barely covered the endowments that she had been blessed with. With a Santa hat and black spiked heel boots that went on forever and fishnet stockings, she surely did not look like one of the usual Santa's helpers they had seen dancing and making toys in the store windows. With a smirk that looked awfully familiar, the blonde made her way over to the couch, setting one of her spiked heels on the couch between Seiya's legs. Seiya gulped and realized that this helper wasn't wearing anything under her Christmas outfit, which made the idol blush, despite the fact that she knew all the blood in her body was running elsewhere to other parts of her anatomy. The blonde just seemed to smile and reached a gloved hand and grabbed Seiya's shirt collar, making her sit up on the couch. "Merry Christmas, my little shooting star," she said huskily. She pressed her lips against hers, and all Seiya could do was taste the strawberry flavoured lip gloss. Trying to pull away but with no success, Seiya realized she was being pushed down into the couch. She opened her eyes and realized the blonde was now laying on top of her, and was slowly undoing her clothing. With a groan, Seiya forced herself to think clearly, defying what her libido was telling her to do with to Santa's helper. Now she knew why people was so easily lured in by sex. Their bodies thought for themselves. "Now wait just a..." she started to say.

But two fingers went to his lips, silencing her, she took off her hat and gloves and laid them on the side of the couch. It was then the black haired idol recognized who she was. "Ten...ou?" she gasped out. The blonde just smiled and crawled up Seiya's body. "Merry Christmas," she whispered sexily in her ear, once more kissing her lips before moving back down to her open pants...

"SEIYA!!!!"

The pop idol awoke with a gasp, sweat wringing off her body. It took her a moment to gather her bearings. She blinked slowly, realizing she was back in her bedroom in the apartment. And Yaten Kou, her fellow Starlight, was standing in the doorway, yelling at her. "Come on, lazy bones! Even I'm up, and that's really saying something. You're not sleeping through Christmas! This is the holiday you were so excited about!"

Soon Taiki joined her in the doorway, blinking the sleep out of her own eyes while brushing her teeth. She mumbled something that sounded like a mix of Good Morning and Merry Christmas, but Seiya couldn't be sure. Taiki grabbed Yaten by the collar and dragged her away, which the idol was slightly thankful for. She laid back down on the bed, trying to get the vivid images out of her head. Grabbing a holder for her black hair from the nightstand, Seiya put up her long hair and headed for the bathroom. She groaned, working all the kinks out of her body. That dream had been too vivid. Dunking her head under the faucet, she changed into jeans and a black t-shirt and joined Taiki and Yaten in the living room to unwrap presents. Seiya looked all over the living room, but there was no signs of the white box that had been in her dream. She sighed, almost wistful, and saddled up beside Taiki on the couch. "Hmm...," said Taiki. "Thanks for the books on early South African dialects Seiya." "No problem," said Seiya, yawning. "Ami-chan helped me pick them out." Taiki nodded, blushing slightly, which amused Seiya. "Oi oi," said Yaten coming from the kitchen with a cup of hot tea in hand. "Looks like Santa left his hat and gloves."

Something about that statement made Seiya freeze. "NA-NI?" she said, her voice shaking.

Yaten brought a pair of red gloves with white trim and matching hat and sat them in Seiya's lap. "Santa must be cold, he forgot these."

It was then Seiya screamed, throwing the hat and gloves down, and ran wildly back to his room.

Nibbling on a cookie, Taiki grinned evily at Yaten.

"We really do need to thank her."

Yaten smiled, her eyes dancing. "Yes." But then she sighed. "Now we owe them one."

Taiki shrugged, laying the rest of the cookie back on a saucer. "Worth it though."

Yaten sat down on the couch, taking Seiya's spot. "Do you think we should tell her?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? And ruin the best joke...ever?"

Yaten picked up a present and shook it. "I didn't think so."

It was a moment before the two of them, staring at the Christmas tree, burst into laughter and stayed that way for about twenty minutes, before opening their Christmas presents without their fellow Starlight. Meanwhile, Seiya Kou was taking the longest shower in the record books, trying to wash away apparently what had been more than just a dream...


End file.
